


Fallin for Ya

by RandomGuygoesviral



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Comfort fic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, I don't know how to tag thisssss, I was held at gunpoint by my boyfriend to post this, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, not beta read we die like Cracker Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral
Summary: Sometimes you don't want to let your husband's hand go and you just have to deal with the consequences of your actions.
Relationships: Jericho Felocity/Ryatt, Jericho Felocity/Ryatt Forte
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Fallin for Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Listen listen listen. I care this. I care the prison gang. I care these two. aaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Days in the Forte household were, unsurprisingly, not quiet. Well- honestly that wasn’t entirely the case. They were actually shockingly calm a lot of the time. This specific day. Uh. Wasn’t one of the quieter ones. Though, that wasn’t to say it was _bad_.

Jericho had managed to drape himself over the back of the couch, hanging on by little more than a leg. If he tried hard enough and had the balance to, he could brush his head against the ground. That wasn’t what he was focusing on, though. No! He was more focused on trying to grab the remote from behind the couch _without_ letting go of Ryatt’s hand. It- it was going… well enough.

Until, of course, he fell. And it wasn’t like he entirely fell, because he was still holding onto things, but he could feel the distinct, viscus, almost watery, feeling of him _slipping_. Almost before he could process it, he was yanked back up by the hoodie sleeve and wrapped up in a hug. Jericho yelped and looked up at Ryatt with an awkward smile. This happened more often than he’d like to admit.

“Cool! Okay! I guess we’re letting auto-play choose the song!” He laughed, bumping his head against Ryatt’s shoulder,” Maybe I could have gone about doing that in a better way.”

“Eh,” Ryatt shrugged,” What’s the fun in that?”

“Not almost falling through the couch?”

_“Touché.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's dumb and short but I had the primal need to write something about these two.  
> Feel free to comment! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
